


Stalemate

by AifasInTheSky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sniperspy, Tf2 secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/AifasInTheSky
Summary: A night of chess for Medic and Heavy comes to an abrupt end.





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#3292 (Discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%233292+%28Discord%29).



Ever since they started playing, Heavy has improved his chess strategies a lot.

At first, it was frustrating. Heavy is not a stupid man, of course not – but he is of a very straightforward mindset. He is hungry: he makes a sandvich. There are enemies: he mows them down. He does not stop to think on the many different ways to achieve his goals – he takes the most direct option. So naturally, when they started, he kept ignoring all rules in order to, say, capture the king in a straight line with a pawn that is in E7.

He has been tempted many times to leave his attempts at teaching him the game, but he was in need of an adversary, and none of the other mercenaries were either capable or willing to fill the role. And Heavy genuinely wanted to play, so…

He has improved a lot since.

“Check.”

Though he still has his slip ups.

“Heavy,” he takes a deep breath, “the knight can’t move more than three squares.”

Heavy groans.

“Horse is fast. Faster than tiny cleric man. Should move longer.”

“Heavy, this is all hypothetical,” he says, as patiently as he can. It’s the fourth time this match it happens. “The moves are already established.”

“Pah.” Heavy crosses his arms, glaring at the knight. “Makes no sense. If little pawns had Sasha, this match would be finished hours ago.”

He refuses to argue about that anymore. He thought they were already past this ages ago.

“As it is, it is not possible, mein freund. So go, think your move. Remember: three sq-”

“MMMPPHHH!”

Someone collides with the table and sends the chess pieces – the whole chessboard – flying in the air. His chair tumbles over, and he falls backwards onto the hard floor of the rec room.

“Augh!”

“Mmmph? Mmph! Mmmmphmmph!”

He rubs the back of his head, feeling a bump forming. He opens his eyes to see Pyro and Heavy leaning over, looking at him from above.

“Is Doktor okay?” Heavy asks, concerned.

“Ugh… I’m fine.” His heart stops. He glares fiercely at Pyro. “Our chess match! We’ve been playing for _five hours_!”

“… Mmmphmmph.” Pyro looks away guiltily. It doesn’t matter: their chess match is lost. They have to start over again.

No. No, they will not.

“Help me up,” he commands, extending a hand. Heavy takes it and tugs at him, putting him on his feet so quickly that he almost stumbles forward and crashes onto his chest. But he quickly recovers and starts straightening his clothes.

“Pyro, go gather the pieces. Every. Single. One. I do not want any missing. And you,” he points at Heavy when Pyro has already kneeled in the floor to start searching for the pieces, “fetch the chessboard and come with me. We have played enough for today.”

“Yes, Doktor,” Heavy says, somewhat down. While he retrieves it, he starts walking towards the main doors and outside the base.

Heavy reaches him a few steps away from the base.

“Is the board alright?” Medic asks him throwing him a glance.

“Is okay. Not a scratch.”

He upturns one corner of his mouth.

“I should hope so. It would not do to damage someone else’s property like that, would it?”

Heavy nods.

“Da. Was good of Sniper to lend it.” He scratches his head. “Didn’t know Sniper had one.”

“Me neither. But to be honest, who are we to judge? You yourself do not look like the literary type at first glance, mein freund.”

“I… cannot argue that,” Heavy says, a bit disgruntled.

They reach the van soon enough. He knocks on its back door.

“Who’s there?”

“It is me,” he shouts. “I have brought your board back!”

“Oh – wait a sec,” Sniper shouts. After some tumbling noises, the back door of the van is open and Sniper is leaning from it in his underclothes, looking at them through his tinted glasses. His hat is missing, and his hair is mussed.

“Were you sleeping?”

“I, uhh, sort of. Yes, I mean.” Well, that was as convincing as Soldier was three days ago while reassuring everyone that there was _not_ any sort of raccoon hair on the soup, not at all.

He will not insist, though.

“I hope everything is in order,” he says, handing the chessboard over to him.

“Yeah! Yeah, it is- oh, you meant the board, yes, yes, it is.”

They squint at him.

“Anyways! Thank you mate, I hope you put it to good use. See ya later, g’night!” And with that, Sniper closes the back of the van with a slam. Medic bristles. Rude!

He huffs and turns around, starts walking back to the base. Heavy walks at his side.

“Heavy thinks he saw dark red cloth in there. And cigarette case. Don’t you think it was…”

He squints at him.

Oh.

“That- that arsloch! That’s why he did not- alright, I am gonna make sure to remind him – both of them – for a very long while.”

“Uhh maybe they want to keep secret, Doktor.”

“Oh, yes, surely. Do not worry, I am not going to put them in the spotlight. But they have to come to the infirmary for medical consultations, and they are alone then – I am going to make it _very_ clear that I know.” He groans. “And they did not tell me! I need to supply them with the proper implements for it to be safe and-”

“Doktor is just mad he didn’t know,” Heavy says, smirking. “Doktor is terrible gossip.”

He glares at him.

“Okay, you got me.” He deflates. Heavy laughs.

As soon as Medic opens the door, Pyro comes rushing towards them, a plastic bag in hand.

“Mmmphmmph mmmphmmmph!” They shake the bag, showing its contents.

“Little Pyro did well,” Heavy says, taking the bag and smiling at them. “Is credit to team.”

“Mmmphmmph!” Pyro jumps happily, clapping their hands. They run away, singing merrily.

“Alright, that’s it for today,” Medic says, and sighs. He takes the bag offered by Heavy and opens it, counting the pieces. “Yes, that is all of them.”

“Did not doubt Pyro,” Heavy says. “Is very honest.”

“Ja, ja,” he says. Everyone makes mistakes, though.

“Well, Heavy goes to read new book.” He tilts his head. “Want to come?”

Medic smiles despite himself.

“Right behind you, mein freund.”

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for User #3292 in Wireskull's server's Secret Santa 2018. I'm very sorry for the delay! I was working on something longer but it got too dark for Christmas (it will be posted at a later date). Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! \o/


End file.
